The present invention relates to anti-inflammatory compositions and, more particularly, to topical anti-inflammatory compositions. The compositions of the present invention have particular use as cosmetic and/or dermopharmaceutical compositions.
Human skin is subjected to numerous environmental and other conditions. Some of these environmental conditions, such as sunburn irritate the skin. In addition, the use of skin exfoliants such as the hydroxy acids, as well as other cosmetic compounds used to diminish skin lines and wrinkles, oftentimes irritates the skin. Therefore, it would be useful to provide a topical anti-inflammatory composition to address these and other skin irritants.
One solution has been to use non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, commonly known as NSAIDs. In spite of their widespread use, the therapeutic utility of NSAIDs is offset by a range of side effects, including potentially life-threatening ulcerations and renal toxicity. Topical corticosteroids have also been used as an alternative to the NSAIDS, but such steroidal treatments, particularly when used over long periods, may also lead to a range of serious side effects, including teratogenesis of developing fetal cells.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a topical anti-inflammatory composition that would address above and other problems relating to the use of conventional topical anti-inflammatory treatments. It would also be desirable to use naturally occurring ingredients.